If I Meet You…
by EnlightenedSquid
Summary: "We've been communicating entirely by email for the past year as we worked to bring peace to the galaxy, so when I walked into the negotiation room to sit down with the fearsome and terrible warrior all my people are afraid of, I didn't really expect it to be you." The First Contact War Au where Shepard is in it.


One shot: :P First one shot. If people like this I'll keep writing this, like making it better. Oh and I thought the first war went on a lot longer than in reality. SO this is an AU where Shepard is alive and fights in it.

* * *

Intergalactic war meeting. Citadel.

The war between the humans and the Turians have gone on for far too long. The council decided to finally step in and start negotiations between the two war torn species.

Both sides were going to attempt a truce with the asari watching over the negotiations. In human terms an armithist to end the fighting.

It was not apparent which side was winning, the humans had fought back with everything and the turians had more ships but were careful not to just throw themselves at the enemy. Many turians have died, but the damage to human dreadnoughts were costly. It was not sure who attacked first, and each quickly point to the other. Humans or Turians. Both species found themselves wanted to be the self proclaimed policeman of the galaxy.

Shepard stepped onto the docking bay of the citadel, she breathed in the air. The citadel had a funny metallic taste to it- recycled air. All starships had this but for some reason the citadels was so different to her. She had been to the citadel twice before, once on alliance business, the other just for leisure.

"You ready?" Asked Anderson

"Why would I not be?" She said back with a smile, although Anderson was her commanding officer, he was much more like her father figure than anyone else. She never knew her real dad, when she was young her mother used to always say he flew amongst the stars. Maybe that was one of the reasons she longed to travel into space, but that was way way back before the war had started. Now sometimes she wishes she would've stayed back on earth.

"You will be the only commander there. But it's because of the amazing stuff you did on Shanxi, and your first hand testimony of the war if needed."

"Sir, I understand."

The took the long elevator down to C-sec. Once there she looked around. There were a few Turians, and Asari on duty or at desk jobs. She smiled at the one, as they kept walking to the elevator which would lead them to the presidium.

She used to think Turians were all evil. They attacked the ships as they tried to turn on the relay, something extremely harmless in the human eyes. But the Turians saw it as an act of war. It was like the old movie 'Independence day'. The one where the aliens came and tried to destroy Earth. It felt like a bad Science fiction movie, and the Turians where the villains in it. Why else would they just want to fight with us? They must all be evil and want humans dead. They killed almost a 500 humans in this war mostly soldiers but some civilians to them all humans were nothing more than annoying vermin. It did help to bring together the people of all of Alliance colonies. It was impressive how far humans expanded that far before any contact with aliens, but that made it harder to defend all of it. When she was called in to help annex Shanxi, she saw how ruthless they fought. She tried not to think of this. She has learned that not all turians are bad. Just as not all humans are. The elevator opened.

The Presidium commons where just as nice as she remembered them. She stood around and looked at the view as Anderson called a cab. The statute of the krogan still stood there. After the rachni wars all the poor Krogan got was the Genophage and that statute. It seemed unfair. In the back of her mind, Shepard wondered if something similar would be what they got. The thought made her sick to her stomach. Not are turians are nice, and most think of them as weak fleshy Krogen. Not a good nickname to have entering the galactic seen. The cab came and the two of them quickly got in and sped off to the Citadel tower. This is where the negotiations were to be held.

The other members of the Alliance were waiting for them at the door, and once they arrived an asari opened the doors.

There were some Turians sitting around, even Nihlus Kryik was there. Shepard sat down next to Anderson, and the next two seats next to her were still empty. Shepard felt tension between the two species.

"What are we waiting for!" Said one of the human Admirals.

"Patience Admiral Henderson." responded the Turian Councilor, " We are just waiting for 2 more of our soldiers. Last I knew there was some mix up at C-sec."

"Who?" asked someone else.  
"Saren Arterius" whispers Anderson.

"Who?" Shepard asks.

"The youngest turian spectre ever. His hate for humans is unmatchable."

"But there is two open seats. Who else?"

"If they are with Saren they can't be good." Andersons finished.

"We are here to end the war-" shepard says almost too loudly

A different admiral responded instead of Anderson."But not all of us just want peace. We want our own place in the galaxy. And you look way too young to be an Admiral."

"And you're way too mean to be deciding the fate of humanity-" Shepard started to say, before Anderson cut her off.

"This is Commander Shepard, she was a huge part of the annexing of Shanxi under the command of Admiral Kastanie Drescher."

"I remember her" Said Admiral Drescher, " She is a great soldier."

As the doors opened the whole room got silent, they stopped wondering why Anderson brought along Shepard, they seemed more worried about who was going to enter through the Door.

And they were right., Saren Arterius walked through the door. Although, Shepard never had never met or seen picture of Saren, the cold change of atmosphere of the room told her who that was. But someone followed closely behind him, smiling at the asari. That smile sent a chill down her spine.

He turns away from the asari, and in the process makes eye contact with her.

"Shepard!" He says excitedly.

'Great' thought Shepard, as everyone turned to look at her. 12 sets of eyes, human and turian staring at her. 'Now they are surely going to be wondering why I'm here.' She had just made a name for herself, a great job, and now she will lose it all. So much for the place amongst the stars which she dreamed about so long ago.

"Garrus Vakarian." Shepard responded in greeting, half scared and half in awe.

"We've been communicating entirely by email for the past year as we worked to bring peace to the galaxy, so when I walked into the negotiation room to sit down with the fearsome and terrible warrior all my people are afraid of, I didn't really expect it to be you." He says as he sits down next to Shepard. Her mouth still a humans kept looking between the two of them,yet the Turians looked like they wanted to kill her. Both species judging her and Shepard knew it.

* * *

Okay so this last sentence spoken by Vakarian is a prompt I found on Tumblr, Now I do have an idea of where I can take this. It just was a sudden and quick Idea I had after reading the prompt normally I don't do one shots or post my work online till its all done, but I just wanted to see if anyone at all read this and likes it. I know the lore is off a bit but I've just gotten back into the fandom and I don't know everything, so please review. I also wrote this in an hour so :P If there are typos, sorry.I tried to edit it, but it was late and I was scared if I did not publish this now it would sit around on word for 2 or 3 years then Ill come back to it and be all like. OH COOL LooK AT THIS IDEA- and never finish it. Sorry guys- Squid out :P


End file.
